Battleship Hood
The Hood was an abandoned hulk until it was re-pressurized by a few enterprising members of the Independent Miners Guild looking to make a fast buck. The Hood is now a floating bazaar where the Mollys come to trade, usually paying in Gold. The most popular pastime aboard the ship involves racing through the neighboring asteroid field; most races generally end with a survivor as opposed to a winner. Infocard *LOCATION: Dublin system *OWNER: Independent Miners Guild *CLASS: Victoria *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Cavalier Commodities For Sale *Consumer Goods - $300 *Food Rations - $50 *Gold - $323 *H-Fuel - $420 *Mining Machinery - $420 *Oxygen - $25 *Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Dissolver *Matterthief 2 *Ripper *Skyrail *Sunrail *Vampire 1 Turrets For Sale *Adv. Ripper Turret *Skyrail Turret *Vampire Turret 1 Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield *Pourpoint Fr. Shield *Pourpoint L.F. Shield *Pourpoint H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "Corsairs enter this system from the Jump Hole to New London. They are attracted by all the Gold that gets mined here, and they know this is the most lawless of all the Bretonian systems — the police don't even come into this system, it is just the military and us." "The Mollys are tough, but GS&M pays big money for every one I kill. The Mollys have pretty much fought the Bretonian Military to a standstill in this system, using guerrilla style hit-and-run tactics, so GS&M hires us to kill 'em off one by one." "There is a Jump Hole to New London in this system. That's how all the Molly Gold gets out of Dublin. It is located in the Independent Gold Field. That's where I lie in wait to ambush Molly Gold runners." "The Corsairs will fight anyone; they have no fear. I guess they don't have much reason to be too afraid of anyone. If you don't respect them, you are either stupid or dead. They attack all of the Gold transport routes out of the system. Indiscriminate, ''those Corsairs are." ''"Bowex has hired me to kill Corsairs in this system. Those trouble makers attack Bowex, IMG, and BMM in the open, and the Mollys near the Jump Hole." "The mine field surrounding the Molly Gold Field has dissuaded the military from sending any of its larger ships into the field. The smaller patrols are pretty hesitant to enter as well, but that doesn't stop me from going in. I kill Mollys for a living, so that's where I go." Gateway Shipping "I don't even like stepping foot onto this base because the stench is overpowering. Next time I'm going to bring a breather mask. I run the Gold from this base to Liberty. Once I leave this system I have to cross the Independent Worlds, which is always a fight. The criminals always seem to know when I'm passing through, too." "BMM is GS&M's parent corporation, and they are putting on the pressure to keep the Gold shipments flowing from Graves. The Mollys are making it tough for BMM to pull a large profit here. The word is that The Crown is tired of stationing one of its expensive capitol ships in Dublin on a semi-permanent basis." "The last thing I want to do when I'm in this system is come up against a Corsair. They raid this system for the Gold they can swipe. I always start sweating as I'm approaching the Jump Gate our of here. If the Corsairs are gonna hit us, they will hit us there. We got jumped three runs ago. I made it out of the system with one escort, but I was too badly damaged to take the Gold to Liberty. I had to stop in New London for repairs." Independent Miners Guild "The one Commodity that we use too much to trade is Pharmaceuticals. Mining is dangerous work, and this base doesn't provide the finest of living conditions, if you catch my drift. You can always head to Kensington with a shipment of Gold and come back with Pharmaceuticals." "All the supplies that keep this base running are shipped from Kensington. It's a pretty easy run for me, but no one really messes with us around here. If you want to earn some funds, you can always bring us basic supplies: Food, Oxygen, Water, and H-Fuel. We also need Mining Machinery and Consumer Goods brought in for work and play." "The race track near this base has some of the best gambling you are going to find in Sirius. If you like playing the odds, you can bet on the pilots to see who will win. The odds are usually fifty-fifty, 'cuz usually one of 'em is gonna hit a chunk of rock while flying a rocket engine with a few thousand pounds of fuel aboard." "The IMG miners make a living in this system selling supplies to the Mollys and mining the Gold in the Independent Gold Field to the east of here. The other two Gold fields belong to the Mollys and GS&M, respectively. If you try to pull Gold from those fields, you are asking to get clipped." "We are lucky enough to provide the Mollys with their supplies in this system, so they don't really mess with us IMG. But a word of warning to you: Mollys have no problem with killing. All of them are killers and will not hesitate to bury you if you make yourself a nuisance to them." "This ship has so many decks and rooms that people can get lost. The worst of the scum in this system come here; some decide to make it their home. Stay on the safe side and don't wander too far from this area or the Engineering Deck. If you do have to walk through the dark corridors, keep your gun ready and be prepared to use it." "There's Cardamine here at the base, if that's your pleasure, but if you want the best moonshine in all of Sirius, you should swing by the Engineering Deck. Make sure you get your liquor and get out of there, though. You never know when one of those stills are going to explode." "I still hope for the day that I hit that big pocket of Gold and strike it rich. I came here ten years ago from Newgate, but this is pretty much the end of the line for work in Bretonia. I didn't want to go back to the Newgate Hotel, so I decided to mine for Gold." "The Essex was a Bretonian battleship that chased a squad of Molly guerillas into this field. The Mollys had laid a trap, and just as the ship entered the field, it got hit by a highly explosive mine. Mollys stole aboard, fought their way to the engine room, and set off a chain reaction in the engines, crippling the ship." "The Molly fighter Vanguard was on a Gold run from Dublin to Trafalgar when it was intercepted by a Bretonia Armed Forces patrol in the Cumbria Asteroid Field. They gave chase and he fled into a known gas hazard area. Unfortunately, his luck ran out that day when he encountered a particularly dense pocket. The ship still lies there, awaiting anyone foolish enough to knowingly enter a volatile gas zone." "The Scargill was participating on a Gold poaching run into the GS&M Gold Field several weeks ago when it was caught by the company security patrol. They pursued the fleeing ship into the minefield, where it blew up. There may still be looted Gold in the cargo hold; the GS&M patrol left it in place as a warning to other Mollys." "The Bretonia Armed Forces Gunboat Storm was pursuing the culprits responsible for the Founders Day Revolt of 752 when it blundered into a large booby trap laid by the fleeing rebels within the future Molly Gold Field. The number 2 fusion reactor was breached, resulting in a huge explosion that vaporized the ship instantly. Several of its nearby escorts were caught in the shock wave and destroyed as well. To this day their debris lies somewhere in the mined area, which is officially off limits to Armed Forces salvage crews." Mollys "We hold our own Gold field with mines and malice. Ya don't cross a Molly in Dublin or you'll be wearing a pick axe for a hat and some fools gold in your pocket." "It's my turn to pick up supplies from this base and deliver them to Arranmore. This week I'm picking up the basics plus Consumer Goods and Mining Machinery." "The Bounty Hunters at this base keep an eye poked in our direction, but they won't do anything while we are here. They wouldn't be able to come here any more if they crossed IMG by attacking a Molly at this base. I don't mind 'em here, but if they cross me out in the fields, I'll put an end to 'em." Category:Bases Category:Battleship Category:Bretonia Systems Category:Independent Factions